El regalo de Mew
by Hikary-senpai
Summary: Que pasa cuando recibes el regalo de Mew?, Pues Silvio y Caty lo recibieron al verse, al pasar los años, vuelven a encontrarse con nuevos desafios y nuevas aventuras, ¿Podra Silvio alguna vez decir lo que siente? Todo eso y mas...AQUI!
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1: Al conocernos

La tarde transcurria tranquilamente en la escuela, Silvio estaba imaginandose como seria si fuese un Top Ranger, se imaginaba con el capturador mas avansado que podia imaginarse, con rango 10 y su compañero pokemon, mientras soñaba la srita. Abril dio un mensaje

-Atencion alumnos voy a dar un aviso muy importante-dijo la señorita Abril-Silvio, esto es importante porfavor despierta!-le reprimio por fantacear

-E-Estoy despierto!-le respondio

-Bueno como iba diciendo, hoy llega una nueva compeñera a nuestra clase, es un poco timida pero si se trata de ayudar arde de valor, o eso es lo que me dijo Don Arturo, bueno les presento a su nueva compañera...anda no seas timida eres libre de entrar-dijo la srita. Abril mirando a la puerta, derrepente la figura de una chica aparecio lentamente

-Hola...-dijo la chica timidamente mostrando solo una parte de su rostro

-Vamos ven-le dijo la srita. Abril

-...Bueno-dijo la timida chica apareciendo poco a poco

Al final no era como penso el pelirrojo, era una chica de su misma altura y edad, tenia pelo cafe claro y se lo sostenia en 2 coletas puntiagudas, tenia ojos azules, su piel era clara, y tenia labios tentadores al verlos, en resumen era hermosa

-Ven-le llamo la profe-Presentate

-Hola, Soy Caty-decia tenblorosa

-Bien Caty, estos seran tus nuevos compañeros, a ver...Mira sientate junto a Silvio, es unico puesto libre

-Si-dijo sentandose junto a el-Hola soy Caty-le dijo

-Si, hola-dijo desinteresado

-"Este Silvio...Parece que le caigo como un clavo en el pie...pero...me cae bien"-penso Caty mirando al pelirrojo sonrriente

-Que pasa?, Porque me miras?-le dijo friamente

-Ah!, Eh...Por ningun motivo, lo siento

-No tienes porque disculparte

Ding~Dong

-Bien chicos hora del receso

-Siii!-y todos los alumnos de aqulla aula salieron solo se quedaron 3 personas  
-Hola!-le dijo una chica rubia a Caty

-Uhm?, Hola

-Que tal?, Me llamo Ritmi

-Ritmi, porque te comportas asi?, es solo una persona, como te llamabas?

-Silvio!, No seas tan duro!-lo reprimio

-Ah!, No No importa!, Mucha gente se olvida de mi al conocerme!-le dijo Caty a Ritmi tratando de defenderlo

-"Idiota!, Que haces?, Porque me protejes?, seras tonta,...Bueno talvez fui un poco duro"-penso

-Bueno no te preocupes, Silvio es un idiota-le dijo Ritmi-Bueno, que importa, te voy a mostrar el colegio, vamos espera que te acompañe el idiota tengo que hacer un trabajo muy importante nos vemos-dijo saliendo del aula, dejando a los dos restantes...solos muy solitos!

-Nos vemos!, eh?, Silvio-kun paso algo?, porque no vienes?

-Primero, porque me dices "Silvio-kun"?, solo llamame por mi nombre y segundo no estoy de humor para caminar-le dijo molesto

-Ah...Bueno-dijo notablemente triste

-Oye no tienes porque ponerte asi!-se sintio culpable

-Es que...me caes bien, aunque apenas te conosco pero...me caes muy bien pero pareciera que me odias-dijo mirandole tierna y tristemente

Silvio abrio los ojos algo sonrrojado y triste a la vez, una chica hermosa le decia que lo apreciaba pero ella sentia que le odiaba, no sabia como reaccionar, en ese mismo instante recibio el regalo celestial de Mew, se habia enamorado de Caty

-"Mew esto es obra tuya?"-penso-Te-Te caigo bien?

-Si!, y me preguntaba si, bueno...prodiamos ser amigos-"Mew, porfavor, escucha mi deseo"

-Eh, si claro-se sonrrojo el pelirrojo

-En verdad!, Que alegria-lo abraso

-"esto es un regalo de Mew de eso estoy seguro"-penso con cara de glameow esta = -W-


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis aqui el capi 2 de mi recochino fanfic que nadie lee pero igual me esfuerso por escribir y blablabla *Risas, y si alguien sabe como parar los efectos de Lavander Town avisenme**

**Gracias para los cuerpo inexistentes que leen este fic**

* * *

Cap 2: Conociendo la escuela

Despues de recibir aquel regalo, los dos jovenes comensaron a "explorar" la escuela, comenzaron por el salon que estaba a la derecha de el suyo

-Bien, esta es la clase del Sr. Oseo

-Ah!-le respondio con la mirada alta

-Po-Porque haces eso?-le pregunto algo confundido

-En Floresta los edificios eran de cemento

-Y?

-Me encanta que sean de madera!, Se ven muy naturales!-dijo con una cara impresionada

-"A-Ah, Que linda es!"-pensaba mientras miraba a la chica

-Pasa algo?-le pregunto incredula

-Ah, que?

-Porque me miras asi?

-Eh?, Ah! Po-Por nada!, mejor sigamos-le dijo un poco sonrojado

Despues se dirigieron a la biblioteca alli conocieron a un compañero peinado al estilo hongo y rubio

-Esta es la biblioteca

-No me digas-le dijo molestando sarcasticamente

-No es necesario el sarcasmo

-Si lo es, pero no te preocupes es solo una bromilla-le dijo en broma-Uhm? Quien es el?-se dirigio a un chico rubio que estaba al final de la habitacion

-Eh! Caty espera!

-Disculpa...Hola, quien eres tu?-le pregunto al chico

-Eh? Ah! Tu debes ser la chica nueva de la que todos hablan no?, Soy Isaac un gusto conocerte

-Igualmente, soy Caty

-Uf! Caty no corras asi en un edificio!, Uf!-decia cansado-Bueno veo que tu e Isaac ya se conocen

-Si!, Y es muy simpatico! Me cae muy bien!-dijo abrasando a Isaac del braso

En ese instante Silvio se sintio algo raro, la manera de como se llevavan esos dos le hiso sentir celoso

-Bueno sigamos!-dijo Caty alegremente

-Si ya te alcanso

-No te demores, o me quedare dormida en el pasillo!

-Si claro-decia enbobado

-Es linda verdad-le dijo el rubio al pelirrojo

-¿Que!-le questiono celoso

-Tranquilo no siento nada por ella-le dijo tratando de calmarlo-Te gusta no es asi?

-...Si, mucho, fue a primera vista

-Me alegro por ti, pero...No la descuides

-A que te refieres?-se preocupo un poco

-Me refiero a que tienes que cuidarla, o alguien podria quitartela

-No pienso descuidarla, hare lo que sea para hacerla feliz

-Bien les deseo suerte

-Gracias-dijo saliendo de la biblioteca

Al salir de la biblioteca se pregunto donde estaba Caty y tal y como ella habia dicho se habia quedado dormida en la escalera

-...Tonta-"Que linda ^w^"-Oye despiertate de una vez!-"Levantate mi amor"-decia y pensaba moviendo a la castaña

-mushu mushu mushu...i-di-o-ta-dijo feliz mientras le regalaba un golpe a su compañero-Tu nunca podras ganarme en este juego Alejandro

-Despierta de una buena vez!-le grito el pelirrojo

-Ah, que?-dijo cansada-Ah! Hola pelos rojos

-No me llames asi, tengo un nombre!-le decia molesto- y para mas se puede saber que hacias dormida en el pasillo?

-Te dije que sino te apresurabas me quedaria dormida, te demoraste demasiado y me dio sueño

-Seras rara-dijo agotado-y quien es ese tal Alejandro?

-¿Como sabes de Alejandro!

-Lo mensionaste dormida

-Ah si lo dices asi era quien me enseñaba a ser ranger cuando era mas pequeña

-Bien, pero para la proxima intenta no golpear dormida

-Yo no golpeo dormida, solo lo hago cundo presiento a un idiota-es increiblemente rara

Silvio le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y siguieron su recorrido, vieron las habitaciones y la sala de profesores, se encontraron con Ritmi y decidieron que Caty debia conocer "ese" lugar

-Etto, que es este lugar Ritmi?

-Nosotros le decimos "Muelle promesa"-le contesto

-Muelle promesa?, Porque ese nombre?

-Aqui es donde los rangers graban sus lemas

-Ah...Suena maravilloso-sonrrio dulcemente-Que tal si hacemos nuestra propia promesa?

-Nuestra propia promesa?-dijieron el pelirrojo y l arubia a la vez

-Si porque no...Yo prometo convertirme en un ranger especialisada en misiones!-puso su mano en el centro

-Yo prometo convertirme en la mejor operaria!

-Y yo promet convertirme en el mejor Top-Ranger dek mundo!

Juraro los tres sabiendo que algun dia sus sueños se harian realidad y que nadie se entrometeria en su camino


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno gente aqui va el capi 3 de esta cochinada, y quiero decirles, enverdad, Gracias, seguro que sin ustedes esto se hubiese descontinuado, bueno, en este capi hay una leve pelea como peticion de KISHandICHIGO hay una peleita, claro que lo solucionan (?), buano, lean que me salio cortito y disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Cap 3: La busqueda de los capturadores!

-No tengo idea como termine aqui con un idiota que para mas es miedoso-¬¬ decia Caty molesta por el comportamiento del pelirojo

-N-No soy miedoso!-trato de defenderse pero

-*Bidoo-se escucho

-¿Que-qu-que fue eso!

-Miedoso solo es un Bidoof-¬¬- Cobarde

**Flash Back**

Ya era hora de dormir en la escuela ranger ya todos estaban listos, pero, Ritmi le dijo a Caty que se dejara la ropa porque tenian que hacer algo en la noche

Bajo a escondidas y se encontro con el pelirrojo, el cual parecia que su espiritu habia abandonado su cuerpo

-Oi, pelos rojos, ¿Estas bien?

-N-No me lla-llames asi...

-Nee, mirame...Anda dimelo...¿Te asusta la oscuridad, cierto?

-...No...No es la oscuridad...A mi me asustan los fantasmas...Pero, si quiero convertirme en un verdadero ranger no puedo temerle a nada!

-Si claro...-se le ocurrio algo para torturar un poco al pelirrojo-Estoy tan segura como el señor sin alma detras de ti

-Como sea lo que quiero decir es...-su cara se puso blanca-Fa-fa-fa-fa-fantasma!-por impulso se aferro a la chica

Caty saboreo muy gustosa la broma, sin embargo ya sabia que el chico habia tenido suficiente, comenzo a acariciarle la cabeza, como diciendole, tranquilo, de a poco el chico fue liberando el miedo

-Estas mejor?

-...Si...Gracias...¿porque me ayudas?, Normalmente esperaria una burla

-Porque tu junto con Ritmi son mis mejores amigos, no podria hacerle algo asi a mis amigos

Silvio se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba sobre el pecho de la chica y sus brasos lo rodeaban, se sonrrojo violentamente

-Bu-bueno hay que empezar a-antes de que amanesca

**Fin Flash Back**

Llevavan un rato discutiendo el porque no importa ser valiente, claro que su "conversacion" se estaba pasando de la linea

-Ya te dije que un ranger no puede tenerle miedo a nada!-le decia Silvio

-Y crees que alguien que no le tiene miedo a nada puede realmente pensar con logica?-le respondia Caty

-Un ranger no necesita la logica, solo valor y fuerza!

-Entonces tienen de estatua al Profesor Gobios?!

-El Profesor Gobios el el jefe!, No tiene nada que ver con los rangers!, Ademas si los rangers le tuviesen miedo a algo no podrian completar las misiones!

-...!-Caty se quedo quieta, no queria ver al pelirrojo, nisiquiera hablarle-...Tu...Tu...Eres un idiota-le dijo la chica con un par de lagrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos

Silvio sintio un nudo en su estomago, al ver como la primera lagrima de la chica caia por su mejilla, sintio un horrible dolor en su pecho, aunque no fuese la primera vez que le decian eso, por algun motivo cuando lo decia ella era muy doloroso

-Cat, tranquila no-

-Sabes, todavia nos faltan capturadores asi que mejor avansar asi terminaremos mas rapido-le dijo con una pisca de tristesa en su voz

-...Si

Recuperaron el capturador que estaba en la biblioteca y el de el salon de los profesores, aunque ese dio un poco de pelea lo capturaron

-Ahora hay que llevarlos al sotano

-...

Bajaron al sotano los mas rapido y callados posible para que nadie los escuchara, dejaron los capturadores en frente de la puerta que estaba alli abajo, porfin habian terminado, aunque se asustaron por un momento cuando escucharon la voz de alguien cerca y salieron lo mas rapido que pudieron

-Buenas noches-le dijo Caty

-E-espera Cat-le detuvo

-Que?

-Yo...Lo siento, no fue mi intencion lastimarte, si despues de esto me odias lo aceptare, aunque duela, lo aceptare-se disculpo dañando un poco su ego

-...Jajajajajajajajaja!-la chica no lo pudo contener mas y se largo a reir

-Eh?

-Ajajajajajajaaja!, No puede ser, en verdad crees que te odiare?, Si puede ser que estuviese algo triste pero no puedo odiarte-le dedico una calida sonrrisa

-Enserio?-se sonrrojo cuando vio su sonrrisa-Gracias, eres la mejor-le devolvio la sonrrisa-Te prometo que nunca te hare algo malo

-Bien, buenas noches-le cogio la mano y le planto un beso en la mejilla-Nos vemos mañana

-Si-le respondio en un supiro, y puso su mano sobre su mejilla anteriormente besada, sonrrojandose

Subio a la habitacion de los chicos silenciosamenta para no despertar a nadie, se acomodo en su cama y se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos, esa noche soño con la chica de sonrrisa calida

**A la mañana siguiente~**

-¡SILVIO PEDASO DE IMBECIL!-gritaba Ritmi en su busqueda por el pelirrojo-¡DONDE TE ESCONDES GALLINA PELIRROJA!

-Ah!, Que quieres?!-le decia cansado puesto que el flojo recien habia despertado-Nota:eran las 13:30 P.M

-¡Dime en este mismo instante!-lo tomo de la camisa levantandolo-¡¿Explicame porque demonios Caty llego roja a la habitacion anoche?!

-Que?, De que estas hablando?

-¡Sabia que era mala idea dejarte con ella toda la noche!-le decia agitandolo a una altura discutible del piso-¡Confie en que podrias ser un buen chico pero me equivoque!, ¡Sabia que le harias algo cerdo pervertido!

Mientras tanto Caty solo reia al ver como la rubia trataba a Silvio, despues le explicaria todo, pero antes queria ver como torturaba al pelirrojo, en cierto modo se lo merecia, en otro era divertido

* * *

**Porfin pude subir este capi!, Y si, me gusta la idea de que Ritmi sea sobreprotectora y torture a Silvio, es que asi es mas interesante, bueno espero que les haya gustado y haora solo les digo...**

**Chao-Chao!**


End file.
